


A Touch of Love

by RandyWrites



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: Forehead Touch prompt from tumblr. short n sweet one-shot





	A Touch of Love

The first time, she had underestimated her own strength.

After the mission, they walked the halls of the Watchtower alone. She slipped her fingers through his own, roughly gloved ones. She carefully glanced at his face periodically, checking for invitations but also seeing no rejections.

And finally, she cut him off from whatever inane concern he had, and pushed him against the wall.

“I  _never_  thought I’d be the one to say this, but-” And just as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his, in her excitement and rush to  _create_  a  _moment_ , she accidentally headbutted him instead.

Suffice it to say, this was  _not_  what she had in mind, when she wanted to tell him to ’ _please stop talking_ ’.

…

The second time, she let him take the lead.

It wasn’t often, that the League did these  _movie_   _nights_. It was usually something reserved for bonding with the sidekicks, or in welcoming new recruits that had lasted through their probationary period.

But tonight, it was just the founding members. And in the soft glow of the screen and between the light rolls of laughter, Bruce had slipped his hand into hers this time around. And after glancing to check her face, looking for invites or rejections, he eventually leaned his head over until it was resting comfortably against her shoulder.

She made extra sure not to disturb him.  _Especially_  sure not to hurt him.

…

The third time, there had been a moment when she was sure he was all too close to death.

He had been pushed to his limits, bleeding profusely, and non-responsive to any of her pleas. With the League focused on restraining their newly defeated foe, she first dressed his wounds and waited a few moments for  _some_  sign of consciousness. It wasn’t like him to be knocked so easily off his feet.

“Bruce, please,” she whispered. Slowly, carefully as she closed her eyes, she brought his head forward to touch her own tiara to his masked temple. “Just a little sign, Bruce. Please.”

And after a second or two, he coughed out, “Sorry to worry you, princess.”


End file.
